Brothers Under The Sun
by katzy8
Summary: A bunch of one shots between the two brothers and their loving uncle. Prompts Welcome :) Note all ages are in the race of man ages
1. Chapter 1: Only a Baby

I sit outside my sister's bedroom pacing back and forth. This isn't good. She could be dead for all I know. The cold January snow whips against the window. I hear the door open and I spin around. Oin walks out.

"Well how is she? How is the baby?"

"Dis will live. She is very weak right now from the birth and from the shock of losing Daiun. From now on she is always going to be weak, frail, delegate. She is never going to fully recover but she will live. As for the baby well it is a boy. He will probably not last the night never mind the winter. He is 2 and a half months early. He is only 5 pounds. He may have breathing problems, heart problems that will kill him soon. If he lives the lad will always be smaller than most and he will most likely have growth problems as well as learning disabilities. Adding to that because he was born because of a traumatic event it makes him less likely to live. If he lives he will have a tough road ahead of him."

I sit down on the floor and rub my head. My nephew could die. He isn't even a day old.

"What is his name?"

"Dis doesn't want to get attached but she said to call him Kili." Oin tells me.

"Kili." I let the name roll off my lips. "What can I do to make sure he lives?"

"He must be keep warm at all times and kept out of the cold and he must eat every 6 hours. Thorin there is not much you can do for the lad." Oin says trying to reason with me.

"I will keep him alive at all costs. After you finish here can you go to Balin and Dwalin's house and ask if they can watch Fili for a little while longer?" I ask.

"Of course my friend and after I do that I will come back and help care for young Kili. He has a long fight ahead of him." Oin reassures me and leaves.

I walk into my sister's room. Dis is sleeping. I walk over to the midwife who hands me Kili.

He is so small and has just some brown locks. He is perfectly imperfect.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Young

"Come on can I please come!"

"No."

"Pleassseee."

"No."

"Please you won't even know I'm there."

"No! You are too young!" the older dwarf snapped and looked at his younger brother. "I am 14 and you are only 9. You're too young to hang out with me and the guys."

"I'm 9! It's not that young!" protested Kili.

"No. Go back to the house and if you stay there than I will owe you a huge favor."

The dark haired dwarf looked at his brother and ran back up the hill towards the cottage.

Fili gave a sigh of relief and walked into the dense pines. He finally came to the clearing which held his friends, Traun, Werit, and Guner.

"Finally, what took you so long?" complained Guner.

"Let me guess? Pesky little brat of a brother?" chuckled Traun.

Fili hated how they called him a brat but said nothing. These were his best friends and he wasn't going to question them.

"Guess what I stole from me dads desk." Smiled Guner and took out a smoking pipe and some brandy soaked weed.

"No way! Guner you rock." Says Werit and lights the pipe. "Here Fili you take the first smoke."

Fili hesitates before taking it and breathing in. This was amazing. He had always seen Uncle Thorin or Dwalin or other adult dwarves smoke. They sit there for hours smoking and laughing. Finally the sun starts to set.

"Well I must be getting home." He tells them and stands up.

"Fine, whatever. Wanna try and steal some fresh bread from the bakery tomorrow?" asks Traun.

Fili felt his stomach drop. He didn't want to steal from Bombur. Bombur had always been so kind to him and he was like family. "Sure I'll meet ya there." He hears himself say.

"See you there."

Fili starts to walk fast through the woods so he can make it home before dark. He keep hearing a rustling in the trees and once he could almost swear he saw dark eyes peering out at him from the trees once.

He makes it to the cottage right when the suns final rays peek over the hill. When he opens the door he sees something he did not intend.

A very angry Uncle Thorin standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Behind him stood Kili grinning like a sly fox.

"Have a nice time Fili?"

"Yes sir." Fili says trying to get onto his good side.

"So you have fun smoking some brandy smoked weed and planning on stealing bread from Bombur?" Questioned Thorin raising his eyebrows.

How did he find out?

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb boy. Kili here had some sense to follow you and he heard and saw everything. What have you got to say for yourself?" he demands.

Fili just hung his head in shame. He knew he was caught and in major trouble.

"You will be under house arrest for the next week. If you even dare put of hair out of that door you will wish you had never been born." Thorin growls. "Now off to bed. No dinner for you."

Fili walks to his room in shame. He lies down on his bed. Fili hears the door open.

"How did you do it?" He asks.

"You underestimated my climbing skills brother." The younger dwarf smiled and then left to go eat.

The next day Fili learned that Bombur caught his friends and handed them over to the guards. They were to be put in jail for the next month and Fili knew that after that their parents would punish them. Fili knew he should be grateful for Kili. And he was.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story of Erebor

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy.**

The cold December wind whips itself at the window. The wind howls. Snow falls down on the world quickly and heavily. A 11 year old Kili looks out the window at the dancing snow.

"Where do you suppose he is?"

"He was just going to get more firewood for the night." Fili says and continues to cook the rabbit that his brother caught earlier that day.

"But what if he doesn't come back? What if he is hurt or lost?" whines Kili. Even though being a dwarf of 11 he whined when he was with his brother.

"Uncle Thorin would not get hurt and he knows the Blue Mountains better than anyone."

"But what if he-." Kili is cut off but the door opening and Thorin stepping inside covered in snow. His hair started to frost. He drops the logs by the door and shuts it quickly before anymore cold air could get in.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili squeals and runs into Thorin's arms. Thorin hugs him in a huge embrace.

"Ok Kili. Let me take off the wet clothes." He gruffs and removes his pelt coat that is soaked.

"Uncle, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Fili tells him.

"Well 15 minutes sounds like enough time to tell a story." Thorin says and grabs an old book off the shelf.

"Yeah! I love The Lost City!" says Kili in a matter of factly tone.

"Come on lets read it." Thorin says and sits on the window seat with Kili climbing up onto him. Fili goes and sits next to them.

"Long ago the dwarves of the blue mountains lived in The Lonely Mountain in the city of Erebor. Erebor was the greatest of all cities with great King Thor ruling. His son Thrain was next in line and after that his son Thorin."

"That's you uncle!" Kili pipes in.

"Shhh." Fili hushes the younger dwarf.

"Anyway one day the wind from the north blew so hard that the pines started to snap and fly into the wind. The flags on the front gates whipped off their poles. Smaug had come."

"Smaug is gonna -."

"SHHHHH."

"The dragon burned the village of Dale and then his eyes went to Erebor. Thorin and his soldiers stood at the door ready to face the dragon. Smaug broke in and started to kill the army. Crushing breathing fire. Thor went and took the Arkenstone and ran to protect his room of gold but the dragon got their first. Thor dropped the Arkenstone and was about to go and get it when Thorin pulled the King away and to safety. Erebor was lost. The elves abandoned us. We walked for many moons before finding the blue mountains. And the dwarves of Erebor still live there now. But they never forgot. One day they vowed they would return."

"One day I'm gonna go with you to take back Erebor." Fili tells his Uncle.

"Yeah me too! We are gonna kill Smaug and be heros!" Kili says and starts to wiggle out from Thorin's arms.

Thorin holds Kili tight and ruffles Fili's hair. "You boys are already my heros."


	4. Chapter 4: First Smile

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy.**

Fili was bored. He had been staying at Uncle Balin and Uncle Dwalin's house for 2 months. His Uncle barely visited and his mother didn't at all.

"I wanna go home." Fili whines. "I wanna see my new baby brotha."

"You will laddie. You got to be patient though." Balin says.

"But I haven't seen mommy in fwa ever and I wanna see the baby!" Fili cries.

Dwalin and Balin look at each other speaking the secret language of grown-ups.

"Come on laddie." Gruffs Dwalin.

Thorin sits on a chair looking over at his baby nephew. Even being born 2 months ago he was still quite small. He hasn't smiled at anyone and his brown eyes just stare off into the world blankly. He looked like he didn't care if he lived or died. Thorin hears the door open and he looks up. There stands Balin, Dwalin, and his other nephew.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I wanna see my baby brothwa." Whispers Fili. "Is that him?"

"Yes."

"May I see him?"

"Yes."

Fili shuffles over to where his uncle is sitting and looks into his arms.

"He's small." Fili remarks softly.

"Yes he is."

"What's his nwame?"

"Kili."

"Kiwi?"

"Yes."

"Hi Kiwi. I'm Fili your older brother. I'm gonna take care of you." Fili tells the baby softly.

Kili looks up and Thorin sees a gleam in his eyes. His eyes brighten and he smiles. His first smile. Kili gurgles and takes his small hand and wraps one around Fili's finger.

"You're the first person he's done that to you know." Thorin tells his nephew.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm gonna protect you forweva and eva Kiwi." Fili smiles and hugs him.

Thorin looks down at his two nephews and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5: Training Accident

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy.**

Thorin looked up at the sky; not a cloud in the sky. A perfect day to start battle training with his youngest nephew.

"Come on boys. We're going to go do so battle training." Thorin tells his two nephews.

"Even me?" asks the youngest dwarf who was all of 6, his eyes glistening with hope.

"Even you Kili." Thorin says. "I'm going to have your first lesson with you Kili, while Dwalin and Bifur while start teaching you how to use throwing axes Fili."

"Well what are we waiting for! Come on!" started Fili as he and his brother we running down to the training meadow.

When Thorin reached the training meadow Fili was already begging Dwalin and Bifur to teach him how to throw a throwing axe.

"Come on Kili its time for your first lesson." Thorin announced and brought Kili a small blade. He lead him away from Fili's lesson.

"Now you hold your blade like this and…" Thorin was about to let Kili try to do a few test swings when a scream of terror ripped through the training fields.

Thorin started running towards Fili, Dwalin, and Bifur. What happened? Was Fili hurt? Is there an orc pack attacking? Even though Kili had shorter legs than Thorin he was able to race over to his brother quicker. By time Thorin got to see what was going on Kili face had turned as white as snow. He saw Bifur laying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding his head because a throwing axe was imbedded in forehead. Fili standing next to him.

"I'm sorry Bifur! I'm so sorry." Fili is crying with hot tears streaming down his face.

"It's quiet alright lad. I'll have Oin take it out and bandage it and then we can continue our training." Bifur comforts Fili. Bifur then starts to stand up.

"Better stay down laddie, I'll go fetch Oin." Dwalin gruffs and starts to sprint towards Oin's.

"Fili, I need you to take your brother home."

"No Uncle. I caused this I will stay with Bifur till Oin is here." Fili persisted.

"Now how did this happen?" Thorin asks.

"Well Dwalin was showing me how to throw an axe and on my first throw Bifur went to readjust the target and I threw the axe and it-it-hit him in his head." Sobbed Fili.

"Well then I'm going to take Kili home. Come home when Oin gets here." Commands Thorin and leads Kili away.

In the end it happened to be that Bifur was fine. However he must keep the axe blade in his head otherwise he would bleed out. Oin removed the handle so only the blade was in Bifur's head. Fili had apologized more than 1,000 times but Bifur isn't mad. He even resumed lessons with Fili. Fili always held back at the lessons but Bifur wasn't scared at all and he even pushed Fili to let go more. Bifur was like family more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Hat Play

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy.**

Fili: 12

Kili: 7

"This isn't a good idea Kili."Fili says as he watches his little brother grab Bofur's prized wool cap off the hook. The leather cap was Bofur's favorite with his flaps falling down to his shoulders and wool on the inside to keep his head warm in the cold Blue Mountain winters.

"It's going to be fine Fee. We're not going to get caught." The young dark haired dwarf chirped.

"We can't take Bofur's hat to play with Kee. It's wrong." Fili presses. He knew that if Bofur or his Uncle found out they were doing this they would be grounded.

"But I can't play Bofur if I don't have his hat. And then we can't take Erebor back from Smaug." Whined Kili as they walked out of the house hat in Kili's hand.

Fili says nothing else and they walk to the meadow in silence. The meadows grass blew softly in the wind, the green grass and white flowers blowing softly.

"Ready Thorin?" Kili asks and puts the hat on his head and takes out his wooden sword.

"Ready Bofur." Fili grins and they charge into the field screaming Khuzdul battle cries. They play for hours. Suddenly Kili falls head first into a mud puddle.

"Oh no! Fili the hat is covered in mud! What are we going to do?" cries Kili as he runs over to his older brother hat in his hand.

"We? Oh no brother you took the hat so you fix it by yourself." The blonde dwarf snorts and starts to walk back towards the cottage.

"No we. You knew I was taking the hat and didn't stop me. Weeelllll, let's just say Uncle Thorin wouldn't be too please would he now?" Kili says and smirks.

Fili groans. He knew he was caught. "I hate you." He growls under his breath.

"Love you too." Kili smiles and they walk into the cottage.

"Come on. We can wash it." Fili tells his brother and they walk into the kitchen and fill the sink up with water.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Kili breathes and drops the hat in the water filled sink. Hours later they take the hat out and they gasp. The once white wool was now a filthy white and the light brown leather has turned a very deep brown. The flaps now stood out to the sides with some kinks instead of falling shoulder length.

"Oh no we ruined it!" cried Kili.

Then they hear the door open and Bofur and Thorin's voices pour through the house.

"Boys!" Thorin's voice rings through the house.

The brothers just look at each other and say nothing.

The two adult dwarfs walk into the kitchen and Bofur drops his pick axe. "What have you done!" he cries and runs over and picks up his hat.

"Boys." Thorin growls. "What happened?"

"Well, we were playing in the field with the hat and Kili then fell in the mud. We washed his hat but this happened." Fili explained hastily.

"Why did you need Bofur's hat to play?"

"Because I was playing Bofur and Fili was playing Thorin and we were defeating Smaug and taking back Erebor." Added Kili.

"You boys are in so much-" Thorin started.

"Wait! These lads meant no harm. I'm quite flattered that Kili wanted to be me. Besides the wool in my cap is much softer and honestly I like this much better than the old one." Bofur inquired.

"Well these boys will be working off the cost of that hat at your shop." Thorin told Bofur.

Bofur wore that hat everywhere. Fili and Kili didn't know if it was because he liked the hat so much or if he was afraid they would play with it again. But Fili had a feeling that Bofur truly liked this hat more.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Habits

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy.**

Fili doesn't know why this happens. He doesn't know how it happens either. Well yes he does. Ever since Kili was old enough to leave the crib, that's when it started.

Fili was worried that because Kili was so small he let him sleep in his bed with him. He fell asleep on one side of the queen bed with Kili on the other. When Fili woke up in the middle of the night his little brother was curled up next to Fili his arms wrapped around Fili's left arm in a tight grip. It then happened the next night and the night after that and finally it became a routine for Fili. Go to bed with Fili on one side and Kili on the other. Then sometime that night Fili would wake up and Kili would be curled up at his side. Fili would tuck the blankets around his brother better and then fall back asleep.

Then one day, Thorin bought them their own beds. Fili thought that their night time routine would end. Fili went to bed that night totally fine. However later that night he was woken up my a poking at his side.

"Fee. Feeeee." Kili whimpers.

"Hm?"

"I can't sleep." Kili whimpers and tugs on Fili's arm.

Fili sighs and moves over. "Climb in." he gruffs.

Kili climbs in and snuggles up to Fili almost immediately. Fili tucks him in like always and then falls back asleep.

The next morning Fili pushed the two feather mattresses together to make a huge bed.

"Now you won't need to wake me at night." Fili smilied.

Kili's grin lit up so bright Fili teased Kili for months that it blinded him.

Years later on their quest for Erebor the first night they slept in the wild Fili didn't expect him to wake later that night.

But behold late that night Fili awoke to see his brother sleeping next to him, one arm across Fili's chest and the other wrapped tightly around Fili's arm. Fili laughed to himself. Kili never changed.


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship Ritual

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy. This piece is inspired by some fan art I saw.**

Don't get Kili wrong this whole quest for Erebor thing was an amazing experience but it was well, what's the word, boring. All they did was ride through hills and then rest for the night and then start the cycle over in the morning. Kili was dying to play some kind of prank on someone but he didn't have the right materials to pull off a worthy Kili prank.

Kili has seen that Bilbo and Thorin not the best of friends and an idea popped into his head.

"Oi, Fili. I have a prank idea. You in?"

"Well it is prob-yes." He says and laughs. "Brother I thought for a little while that you were losing your touch."

Kili grins. "Follow my lead."

He walks over to where Bilbo is sitting. "Why hello master Baggins. Wonderful day isn't it?"

"Why yes, yes it is." Bilbo replies.

"Look I could not help but notice that you and my uncle have not been getting along. You see you didn't perform the ancient dwarvish friendship ritual." Kili explains and throws his brother a sly grin.

"Oh well I don't know that ritual." Bilbo muses. "What is it?"

"Oh well it is quite simple really, all you need to do is pick a bunch of wildflowers and give them to Thorin as a gesture of friendship." Fili jumps into the prank.

I give a small smile to my brother. Thorin was going to have a fit when Bilbo handed him flowers.

"Oh well I better go do that to, you know ease the tension." Bilbo states and goes off into a nearby meadow to start picking flowers. The two brothers go and find a boulder to watch the scene unfold. The boys knew that Thorin will be walking by the meadow any minute on a patrol of the surrounding campsite area. As predicted Thorin strolled by the meadow and saw the hobbit picking flowers.

" ! What are you up to?" Thorin calls and starts to stride over.

"Oh um Thorin! Well I was well, you see. Ummm, here." Bilbo stutters and holds out the flowers that he has picked out.

Fili and Kili could barely keep their laughter quiet. The look on Thorin's face was priceless.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" questioned Thorin.

"I'm sorry I didn't perform the friendship ritual sooner." Bilbo apologizes.

"What friendship ritual?"

"Oh well Fili and Kili told me about it and-."

"FILI!KILI! Get your asses over here!" Thorin bellows into the air.

The brothers knew that they would be in huge trouble but the look on Thorin's face was truly priceless.


	9. Chapter 9: A Family Torn Part 1

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy. (All ages are in human years)**

Fili: 7

Kili: 5

"Bye Mom! See you after training." Called Fili as he walked down the path towards the training grounds that were only a half hour walk away.

I watch my big brother and uncle leave. I give a small wave but I continue to suck my thumb.

"Come on." My mother says to me. "Let's bake a cake for when they get home." I nod and walk into the kitchen and start to get the ingredients.

Not even an hour after we started baking there a inhuman screams. I tense up. My mother runs to the window and her face turns as white as snow.

"Kili. Kili you need to get out of here." She cries and starts to push me towards the back door.

"What is it mommy?"

Before she could respond a hoard of goblins breaks down the front door.

My mother screams and grabs a knife from the counter. I am frozen in fear. No matter how much I want to run my legs just won't move.

"RUN!" she yells at me.

Suddenly I am flying down the hill towards the forest. I then hear a piercing scream that I knew was my mothers and I knew the worst had happened to her. I turn to see if I can run to the training grounds but by the looks of it that would just lead me towards goblins.

I run faster through the woods until I finally have no more breath and I collapse to the ground from exhaustion. I had never been this deep in the forest not even with Fili. I climb a tree so if any goblins come they will hopefully not see me. I curl up around the branch and cry for I knew all my family has been killed.

**Fili**

I slay another work with my sword and turn towards my uncle. Our training session had been going nicely until a goblin army had attacked the village. My uncle kills the last goblin.

"We need to get home to mom and Kili." I cry. Thorin nods and we take off running until we reach our cottage. The door is busted in and windows are smashed.

"Uncle." I ask scared. Thorin goes into the house first and on the ground in the kitchen lies my mother with a knife in her chest.

"NO!" I scream and fall and hug her body. Hot wet tears stream down my face.

Thorin goes in the other rooms of the house.

"Fili!" My uncle calls. I run over to him. "There is no sign of your brother. Either he wasn't here or they took him."

I feel something start to burn inside my chest. We may have been too late to save his mother but his brother was still in reach. Fili would not let anything happen to Kili.

TBC

**A/N: I finally felt the need to show why Dis isn't in a lot of my drabbles. Part 2 coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Family Torn Part 2

**A/N: Please check out my other Fili and Kili fanfiction called Me and You Against the World. Please send in prompts for this! Enjoy. (All ages are in human years)**

Fili: 7

Kili: 5

**Kili**

I wake up and look around. I am in a tree in the middle of nowhere. My whole family is dead. I let out a quiet sob. Fili, Mother, Uncle Thorin have all been killed by goblins. What am I going to do? Who is going to take care of me? I then stop sobbing because I hear thrashing and voices.

"Keep up! We need to get out of here before the dwarves follow us." One voice hisses.

"I am. I am making sure no goblin is left behind." Snarls the other.

That's when a group of 20 or so goblins walk into the clearing.

"We will rest here." The first voice commands and the goblins start to set up camp.

"Hey what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Up in that tree." A new voice says. My breath stops and when I look down I see all the goblins looking up at me.

"It's a dwarfling." Another hisses.

I let out a small whimper. This was not good.

**Fili**

I sit with Thorin as he organizes a search party. Him, Bofur, Bifur, Dwalin, Balin, Nori, and Oin are going to look for Kili with me while Dori, Bombur, and Gloin stay and take care of my mother's body and Ori.

"We need to go. We need to find Kili." I press.

"We are going now. We are going to go north." Thorin calls and starts walking.

Oh Kili where are you?

Kili

Another arrow whizzes by my ear.

"You have horrible aim! Here let me try." The goblin with a nose ring yells and grabs the bow out of the other goblin's hands.

The goblin notches the arrow and it again misses my ear again by an inch. The goblins start arguing amongst themselves who should shot next. I feel tears run down my cheeks. Is this how I am going to die? Will father, mother, uncle, or Fili come for me when I am dying, to take me to mahal? I grip the tree trunk tighter and close my eyes tight hoping to just die soon.

**Fili**

We have been walking north for what seems like hours.

Thorin stops the company. "Kili could not have run this far. We turn back."

"NO! We can't! Kili is close I can feel it." I plead to Thorin. Thorin looks at me.

"We will walk for one more hour and then we go back." He commands and continues walking.

After we have been walking for a half hour we hear cackling. Goblins.

"Oh the little dwarfling in the tree is scared. You want your mommy dwarf-scum!" the voices tease and jab.

My heart stops. Dwarfling. Kili.

The party moves closer in the brush and they see about 20 goblins around a tree shooting arrows into it. In the tree is a little Kili gripping the tree and crying.

"Thorin." I hissed. "We need to do something."

"Get Kili. We will kill the goblins." He says and jumps out with the rest of the party and they start to slay the goblins.

I jump out and run to the base of the tree. "Kili! Come down!" I call.

His eyes bulge out of his sockets. "Yo-Your dead."

"I can assure you I'm not dead. Now come down!" I call up.

He shakes his head. "Not until all the goblins are dead. That is how I end up sitting at the base of the tree for 10 minutes waiting for the older dwarves to kill the goblins. When they kill the last goblin I call up again.

"Come on Kili the goblins are all dead! You can come down now."

Kili crawls slowly down and when he reaches the bottom I run and grab him and hug him tightly.

"I thought I lost you." I whisper.

"Me too."

We are then in a bigger group hug with Thorin. "Thank Aule." And then we group hug with the whole party. I never stopped hugging my brother.


	11. Chapter 11: The Stubborness of Dwarves

**A/N: Please check out my new Kili and Fili fanfiction called the Magic of Elves! Please R&R.**

Fili: 9

Kili: 8

Thorin watched as Kili sat pouting and playing with his food at the table. Across from him Fili glares daggers at his brother and slowly eats his food. Thorin knew they had an argument earlier that week about broke his prized vase from Erebor (Kili ratted Fili out.) But it has been 5 days since either boy has spoken to the other and that got Thorin quite worried.

"Are you boys still arguing about the vase?" he asks gruffly.

"No." Kili says when Fili says "Yes."

"Well let's make up so we can go back to eating dinner like a family not a table of enemies."

"I would love to do that uncle but you see my brother feels he must hold a grudge at me." Kili says loudly trying to get Fili going which it did.

"Me? You're the one who told on me for breaking the vase!" Fili growls standing up and pointing a finger at Kili. "Why shouldn't I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't break the vase." Kili shoots back. Fili leaps across the table and tackles Kili out of his chair and to the ground.

"Why you little!" snarls Fili as he starts to yank on Kili's hair while Kili pulls his brother's braids.

Thorin watches for awhile hoping his nephews would fight it out and make up but once Kili starts to have a bloody nose and Fili is favoring his left foot Thorin grabs both boys my the neck of their shirts and breaks them apart.

"You boys are brothers not enemies!" he scolds. "No matter what the other does you should always love each other and never be mad at for this long."

"I'm not mad uncle. I just wasn't going to be nice to Kili until he apologized." Fili explains as he sits down so he can stop standing on his twisted ankle.

"I'm not mad either uncle. I just wanted to see how long Fili could last without me." Kili states and shoots a glance at his brother. He wipes his nose of blood but more drips out.

Thorin sighs and rubs his eyes with his hand. The stubbornness of dwarves, it could even make the closet of dwarves fight.

He is about to ask them to make up but when he looks up young Kili is in his brother's arms crying and Fili is crying too.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" is all Thorin can make out from the cries and he doesn't know which boy it comes from.

After sometime they stop and look at their uncle.

"We are sorry uncle for troubling you." Fili offers and looks at Thorin his blue eyes shining with sorrow.

"It's alright. Now both you off to bed!" he gruffs.

The two dwarflings run to their room. That night Thorin can hear the boys talking and giggling and catching up on what they missed over the last few days. Thorin smiles, everything is back to normal.


	12. Chapter 12: Fili's First Pony

**A/N: Please check out my new Kili and Fili fanfiction called the Magic of Elves! Please R&R.**

Fili: 16

Kili: 14

Thorin walks towards the market place with his two nephews in tow. Today was Fili's 16th birthday and the boy was so excited because 16 is the age when Thorin would allow him to get his very own pony.

"Come on Uncle! I don't want the good ones gone." The blonde haired dwarf calls to his uncle from up ahead.

Thorin glances behind his back to make sure Kili is still here. He is. He is following with a pout on his face because it would be another 5 years till he gets his own pony.

When they arrive at the market Thorin sees all types of ponies. Big ones, little ones, skinny one and fat ones. Black ones, brown ones and multi colored ones. Fili runs to a paddock where a little plump white pony with a few grey spots is grazing.

"He is the one." Fili states and turns towards his uncle.

"Fili are you sure? You haven't even rode it yet." Thorin tries to argue.

"Trust me uncle. I know." He replies.

Thorin motions for the sales man to come over.

"How much for the pony?"

"Mindy? 300 shillings."

Thorin hands the man the money and he goes into the paddock and leads the pony out.

"Here you go lad." He says and hands the rope to Fili whose face has a bright smile plastered on it.

"Oh thank you Uncle!" Fili cries and hugs me tight. "Can I ride her home?"

Thorin nods. Fili swings onto the pony and starts to trot off.

Thorin hears Kili mutter something.

"What was that boy?" he questions and looks back at Kili.

"Damn horse is replacing me." He says again louder and clearer.

Thorin chuckles. "Fili could never replace you not even if he tried." Thorin pulls Kili into his arms and messes up his hair.

"Go take the short cut home. Get there before your brother." Thorin tells his youngest nephew. He grins, nods and runs up the hill. Thorin chuckles, these boys were a true handful.


	13. Chapter 13: Kili's First Pony

**A/N: So there is some confusion in ages. In the beginning I had them 5 years apart in the age of men but I eventually decided to go more by dwarvish ages so with dwarvish ages so they are still 5 years apart but they look and have the body of people in the ages of mean closer. So they could be like 30 and 25 years old but in the age of men they are like 13 and 14. I did this so they are closer in age and can interact more like best friends.**

**Fili: 17**

**Kili: 16**

**Kili**

I run down the path.

"Let's go! You weren't this slow when Fili was getting his first pony!" I call to my brother and uncle who are little ways up the path.

"That's because I don't want my youngest nephew getting hurt!" he calls back.

"Because I'm your favorite!"

I see Fili say some nasty things in Iglishmek to me.

I just smile and wave. It's so fun to piss him off.

When we get to the market it looks just as it did 5 years ago but with different ponies. I go right to the same paddock that Fili found Mindy because I just knew that my pony would be in the same paddock.

When I reach the paddock a small black pony with some white on her face shaped like a Shamrock on its face.

"That one."

"Now Kili you really should try her out first." My uncle argues. This is just like Fili's first pony.

"I know this. It's a connection." I tell him.

"But Kili this horse could be unpredictable." The older dwarf tries to tell his youngest nephew.

"Why are you making such a fuss? You didn't give this much for Fili!"

Thorin mutters something under his breath. "How much?"

"300 shillings for Shamrock here." The salesman tells uncle.

Thorin hands him the coins. Once I have the rope I mount her.

"Can I ride her home?"

Thorin gruffs and nods and I take off galloping home. I take the short cut because I am not letting Fili get home before me.

**Fili**

"Is he really your favorite?" I ask.

"I love you equally. I just didn't give you this much trouble because I know you don't get in too much trouble. Kili on the other hand, that boy is a magnet for trouble."

I chuckle. That he is.


	14. Chapter 14: Kili's Mewy

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics!**

**Fili: 6**

**Kili: 4**

**Fili**

I am with Thorin outside. I am bringing him a bucket of water while he forges a sword for himself. Mother is away visiting a friend. Kili is of playing in the garden.

"Fili some water." Uncle gruffs. I nod and bring the bucket of cool water over. Thorin dips the hot sword into the cool water and steam starts to rise from the bucket. He puts it back on the anvil and is about to start hammering again but he is interrupted.

"Uncle Thowin?" a small voice asks.

We both turn around and see Kili standing there holding a black and white kitten in his arms.

"What have you got there lad?" Thorin asks as he puts down his hammer and sword on the anvil.

"Mewy. I found her in the garden." Kili chirps and holds the kitten out to Thorin. "Isn't she cute?"

"Very cute. Kili it's time for dinner. Go put Mewy back and was up." Thorin tells the young dwarfling. Fili knew that it was hard enough to feed their mouths plus Thorin's pony Bumble. A cat would be too much and Thorin knew Mom would have his head.

"But we can't leave her with no family! Winter is coming and she has no one to keep her warm!" Kili argues. "Just one night?"

"Fine. One night only." Thorin says giving in. I groan. This is not going to end well.

At dinner Kili brought a small bowl of milk to the kitten and it sat quietly lapping up the milk while everybody ate their roasted pork. She even caught a few mice that were crawling around the house.

While Thorin was reading us a story by the fire on the window seat Mewy curled up in a little ball on Kili's lap and was purring quite loudly. I was surprised an animal so small can make such a sound. When we curl up into bed under all the blankets and furs I see Mewy by Kili's feet curled up in a ball. The next morning Uncle didn't make Mewy leave and I couldn't blame him. She was an angel. When mother came home 3 days later she fell in love with the thing. I decide it is time to go to bed and when I walk into my room I see Mewy in my place with Kili's arm wrapped around her. I try to not make a sound and grab my pillow but Kili's eyes open.

"Oh there you are. Come on Mewy Fee is here you need to move." He whispers and picks the cat up.

Mewy walks to the pillows and lays there but leaves enough room for my head.

"She really likes you you know?" He whispers to me after the lights are out.

"Oh?"

"Yeah she always is sleeping in your spot when you're not there but I make her move before you get here." He whispers. I laugh to myself. I'm happy that Mewy joined the family.

**A/N: If you can't tell I wanted to show the Durin family as a animal loving family that seems to just end up with a lot of animals. **


	15. Chapter 15: Marco The Butterfly

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics!**

**Fili: 7**

**Kili: 5**

**Fili**

Kili is running down the hill towards the creek while I walk slowly behind. We are going to play dwarves and dragons. I am letting him run ahead to play the dragon so he can jump out and try to attack me but I know most of his hiding places. I am almost to the field when I hear Kili scream.

"Kili! Kili what's the matter!" I call and break into a run. He can't be hurt. Oh Mahal don't let him be hurt. I run to the meadow and I see him crouched over something.

"Kee?" I ask.

"It's hurt. We need to help him." Kili cries.

"Who?"

"The butterfly." He whispers.

I go look over his shoulder and I see an orange butterfly with a broken wing on the ground.

"Ok. Let' get him home and Mum may be able to help." I comfort him. I pick the butterfly up carefully in my hands and I start to walk carefully home. "Go run ahead and tell Mum that I'm coming with the butterfly."

When I reach the door it swings open and my mother is holding a box filled with cloth. "Put Marco in here."

I assume that the butterfly is Marco so I carefully place him in the box. Kili is hugging one of mother's leg.

"Is he gonna be alright?" he asks and tries to look in the box.

"We have to see if he lasts the night." She says and brings the box into the kitchen.

"I'll stay up with him." Kili tells mum and he goes to sit down next to the box.

"No you need to get some rest." she counters. "You're a growing dwarfling, you need your rest."

"One night won't kill me I swear." He argues. Mum sighs. She is caving I can tell.

"Fine but tomorrow you need to go to bed early."

"Deal." Kili says and goes to sit at the table where the box is.

I go and get ready for bed and I climb in. It's weird not having Kili next to me. I try falling asleep but it is hard. Without Kili here it's lonely. I toss and turn all night not getting a wink of sleep. I look out the window and see the sun rising. I'm not getting any sleep now so I get up and walk into the kitchen to check on Kili. I see him curled up on the table. I go and look in the box. Oh no. I'm pretty certain Marco is dead. I creep into my mom's room.

"Mum. Mum." I whisper and shake her lightly.

"Hmmm?"

Before I can tell her anything a scream rips through the house.

"Marco?"

I nod. She jumps out of bed and runs to the kitchen.

Kili is holding the box crying. "Marco!" he sobs.

"Oh hunny." My mom says and takes the box and then hugs Kili. "He was called to the halls of Mandos. Nothing and no one can change that."

Kili just keeps crying. We have a small service for Marco and then we bury him.

That night after the lights are out and Kili and I are curled up in our furs and blankets I hear a soft sobbing.

"Kili? Kili are you ok?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me that you won't leave me. You won't go anywhere without me? In middle earth or the halls of Mandos." He whispers through sniffles.

"Oh Kili no matter what I will never leave you."


	16. Chapter 16: Fili's Girlfriend Part 1

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics!**

**Fili: 19**

**Kili: 17**

**Kili**

I wake up to sunlight beaming through the windows. I rub my eyes and sit up. No Fili. For the past 2 and a half months he has been leaving before the sun is even up and coming back much later than midnight to see his girlfriend Runa , the hat maker's daughter. She had red hair going to her shoulders and bright green eyes. I was one to always encourage Fili to talk to her and once he did I regretted it. I haven't talked to him in almost 2 months and I barely see him anymore. I sigh. I didn't think h would forget today of all days. I roll out of bed and walk sleepily to the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Kili!"

I see Thorin with Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Nori, Dori, and Ori. I beam at least they did not forget.

"17 es a big year yer know that?" Dwalin says and slaps me on the back.

I still scan the crowd for Fili but I decide to take my mind off things and enjoy the wonderful breakfeast my family of friends made for me.

**Thorin**

I can sense right away the Kili's presence is off without his brother. He did notice.

"Not like he wouldn't" scoffed a voice in my head.

I barely see my oldest nephew but I am concerned for Kili. Kili wasn't himself without his brother.

After celebrations Kili says something that surprises everyone.

"I'm gonna go take Shamrock and ride her around."

Kili never liked being alone to begin with but on his birthday? That boy has truly changed.

I nod. "Be careful."

**Kili**

I gallop Shamrock through the forest. How dare he my own brother not celebrate his brother's birthday because of a girl.

I'm not looking about and suddenly I feel Shamrock slip and fall.

I grip the reins and hope for the best. I just happen to get the worst.

I land on my side and I hear cracks. I slam my head against a rock and I feel blood coming out of my nose and a nasty cut on my temple.

Shamrock seems to have her leg stuck under something and her reins are twisted in a bush. She can't go get help. I can barely breath without it hurting never mind walking to get help.

Well this is the end. A cruel one yes but at least I won't be alone. I will be with mother and father in the halls of Mandos. Fili won't care. He has Runa and has replaced me with her so he should be fine.

I let out a shaky breath that makes my chest hurt more. I feel and taste blood oozing out of my mouth. I just hope death with come for me soon and make it as quick as possible.

Shamrock neighs nervously.

"Shhh. Your gonna be alright Shamrock. I know you will." I whisper. I see the frightened look in her eyes. One from being stuck with the fall and the other was watching her beloved master slowly slip away.

"Shhhhhh."


	17. Chapter 17: Fili's Girlfriend Part 2

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts!**

**Fili: 19**

**Kili: 17**

**Fili**

I am on cloud nine. Runa and I almost did it. I love her more than anything or anyone. I think I might actually want to marry her.

I nudge Mindy on through the now crazy thunder storm that started a few hours earlier. I finally see the cottage with all the lights ablaze. That is weird. No one is ever up this late. Once I stable Mindy I go and walk into the house.

I see my whole family jump up and look at me but their faces fall when they see it is me.

"What is everyone doing up?" I question while I grab an apple to eat.

"Waiting up for Kili. He went out riding a few hours ago and hasn't come back yet." Replies Ori as he sits down and groans.

"Kili went riding by himself? Yeah right." I laugh and bite into the apple.

"There is a lot you don't know about your brother lately." Thorin mutters.

"Are you saying that I don't know my own brother?" I accuse amazed that my uncle would say such a thing.

"You are so busy with that hat maker's daughter that you have neglected Kili!"

"That's enough. Right now we need to find Kili." Balin gets in the middle and stopping the upcoming argument.

"Fine. Bombur, Ori, Dori, Balin, Gloin stay here and prepare the house for Kili. Fili, Nori, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, and I will search for him." Thorin commands.

I do not want to spend my night looking for my brat of a brother.

**Kili**

Shamrock neighs get louder and more panicked. The gully had started to fill with water and we were stuck. The water is sloshing at my hips while it is just starting to reach Shamrocks hooves. Night has fallen. No one is coming for me. I am going to drown with Shamrock. I hope Fili feels horrible about not talking to me when he sees my body.

**Fili**

We have been riding forever in the woods. Kili did not go this far. Another clap of thunder sounds and Mindy jumps. I quickly calm her down.

I then hear something in the wind. A panicked neighing of a horse or pony.

"This way." Calls Thorin.

We reach a steep gully and I look down. I see Kili's pony Shamrock have emerged in water and caught in a bush freaking out.

"KILI!" Thorin yells down the gully.

"H-H-here." Someone whimpers.

I look closer and see Kili with water up to his neck with the water around him bloody. When I look even closer and see blood is coming out of his nose, mouth and cuts all over his face.

I let out a strangled cry. I then see his eyes flutter close.

"KILI!"


	18. Chapter 18: Fili's Girlfriend Part 3

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts!**

**Fili: 19**

**Kili: 17**

**Fili**

"KILI!" I scream and without thinking I slid down the muddy gully to Kili's body.

"Kili. Kili please wake up!" I whisper as I lightly tap his face.

His eyes flutter open. "F-fili?"

"Yes it's me Kee. I'm going to get you out of here."

"N-no. I don't wa-want your h-help." He stutters and pulls away from me.

Before I can say anything Thorin and Dwalin slide down the hill.

"Fili, go take care of Shamrock!" Thorin commands.

"No! I need to help Kili. I need to pay attention again!" I argue. No way am I leaving him now.

"Do it Fili! I am not asking you again!"

I slide up a little to where Shamrock is and I start to untangle her bridle from the bush. My mind isn't really paying attention but I am able to untangle the bridle and get Shamrock up the mud hill before she starts to drown. I see Thorin and Dwalin dragging Kili's body up the hill.

Once they get up I try to go to my brother but Dwalin gets in my way.

"Not now laddie."

Thorin helps Kili onto his pony and gallops ahead to try and get Kili to Oin as quickly as possible.

Once I get Shamrock stabled I rush into the house.

"How is he?"

Oin comes out of Kili and I's room. "Ah Fili I thought I heard you. Most of the ribs on his right side are broken. He has multiple gashes on his face and I don't exactly know what caused his nose and mouth bleed. You uncle is staying with him now until he wakes up. Before he went under the sleeping draught he requested that you not be allowed in to see him at all."

"But I have to see him!" I plead. "Please Oin."

"Not gonna go against young Kili's wishes."

I spend one week outside my bedroom door trying to get Kili's permission to see him. It didn't work. Finally my uncle sent me out to the market to pick up some herbs for Oin to help Kili.

When at the market I run into Runa.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a week. Where have you been?" she asks and gives me a kiss.

"Kili got hurt. I haven't been paying attention to him and I want to apologize to him but he won't let me." I explain. "Now I am just picking some stuff up for Oin to help with Kili."

"So your brother gets hit throwing a hissy fit because you are hanging out with you girlfriend?" she questions.

"No. I haven't truly spoken to him in about 2 months and it hurt him."

"He needs to grow up. You are growing up and you have a girlfriend who matters more than him and he has to stop being so selfish about being replaced." She snaps eyes glaring at me.

That's when I snap. "No he hasn't been replaced. You have. I have been so stupid. He has always been there for me and you just came into my life! I should have never stopped talking to him but I can't change that but I can change us. We are over." I spin on my heels and storm out of the market and straight home.

I go right to my bedroom and walk in not caring about Kili's wishes. Kili looks up and when he sees me he groans and mutters something.

Mewy is sitting next to Kili. As I move towards him Mewy hisses and swats her paw at me.

"Kili, I know you're mad and you should be. Just hear me out. I have been such a jerk these past few months. Runa should not have been my main priority you should have been. I saw her today and I ended it. I should have never ditched you for her. I know what I did was terrible and you should be mad at me. Whenever you want to talk to me I will listen. Happy late Birthday." I feel like I just poured my heart and soul out. I am about to leave the room when I hear a strangled cry.

"Fee!"

"Kee." I say and go and sit by his side.

"I can't not ignore you any longer but I am still mad and you owe me big time."

I laugh. "Deal."

**A/N: Woah ok this was originally gonna be a two shot but things just snowballed out of control.**


	19. Chapter 19: Building a Family

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts!**

**Fili: 10**

**Kili: 9**

A few years after Dis's death the economy in the blue mountains crashed leaving many dwarves and men poor and homeless. Thorin was lucky enough to keep his well paying job at the forge and be able to keep well balanced meals on the table for Kili and Fili himself and Mewy included. He always checked on his friends though to make sure they were getting through the economy crash ok. Everybody seemed to be doing fine until he saw brothers Oin and Gloin sleeping on the streets one cold winter night. Oin has always been nice and caring and patient with his nephews when they got hurt.

"Come. Stay with me until you get back on your feet." He offers.

"We couldn't ask that much from you." Gloin says.

"No I insist."

That is how Oin and Gloin came to live in the Durin house. Thorin was just worried how we would explain this to the boys.

When he brought Gloin and Oin home the boys were so happy.

"Oin! Gloin!" the boys called as they ran down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

Thorin coughs. "Ummm boys. Oin and Gloin will be staying with us for a little while in one of the guest rooms."

"Why aren't they staying at their house?" Kili asks before Fili elbows him.

"They just need to stay here a while ok?"

The boys nodded and started talking quickly to Oin and Gloin about their day. It worked out well because with Kili's accident rate Oin was needed an hour after moving in to tend for a cut on his temple.

The next people to move in were Dori and Ori.

Thorin found them huddled together during a blizzard after getting kicked out of their house for not paying taxes. Needless to say Kili and Fili were enthusiastic to have a new playmate to join in their pranks. Nori moved in after that when Thorin saw him sleeping in a bar. Then came Bifur, Bofur and Bombur when Thorin found them picking through garbage to eat. Balin and Dwalin were the hardest to convince to move in but when Thorin released the two little dwarflings begging for their uncles to stay over they couldn't refuse. The house seemed to fall into a routine. Thorin would go to the forge to work while Balin would tutor. Dori and sometimes Ori were in charge of keeping the house clean. Gloin was in charge of keep the fires going to keep the house nice and toasty. Bombur was in charge of making all meals while Bofur and Bifur found work at a nearby toy maker's place. Nori switches jobs time to time helping whatever dwarf needed help. Dwalin was in charge of weapons training for the boys. Oin was being a healer whenever needed which was every hour or two considering all the mischief Kili likes to pull. The once small three bedroom cottage had turned into a bustling 6 bedroom cottage. One night Thorin walks in the smell of rabbit stew hits him in the face.

"Boys!" I call.

Two little bundles, one with brown hair and one with blonde run into me and hug me tight. "Hello uncle! Guess what Balin taught me! He taught me all about Khuzdul!" the younger nephew chirps as the older one waits patiently.

At dinner everybody gathers and we laugh and drink and smoke. This feels a lot like home. I am with my family.


	20. Chapter 20: Bets on Bilbo

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts! Some things that helped inspire me to write some of these different stories.**

**1) The song Young and Beautiful from The Great Gatsby Soundtrack**

**2) The books Sarah's Key.**

**I recommend you check them out. **

**Fili: 22**

**Kili: 20**

"It is a real shame that Bilbo is not coming with us." I say as I ride Shamrock down the path that leads out of the Shire.

"The wild is no place for the weak hearted." Fili tells him quoting what Dwalin had said the night before.

"I think he will come. You saw how his face light up when Thorin said adventure." I argue. "My gut is telling me that he is going to come."

"Yeah just like you gut told you it was a good idea to eat Thorin's favorite pie the day he was coming home from a scouting trip."

"Hey nobody said that pie was reserved for uncle." I exclaimed.

Fili scoffs. "Right because Bombur saying "Don't touch that pie that is meant for Thorin." Had no clues in it?"

I grumble some nasty Khuzdul curses at him and kick Shamrock's side and I cut Fili off.

We ride a little more.

"Let's make a bet. 20 shillings the hobbit comes on the quest." I blurt out.

"Deal."

"Eye, add me in. I think the hobbit comes." Calls Bofur.

"No way. He is not coming." Nori shoots back.

Soon the whole company except Thorin is betting on whether the hobbit comes or go.

Soon we hear a voice.

"Wait! Waaiiiitttt!"

We all stop and turn our heads. We see Bilbo running towards us contract flying in hand.

Yes! I'm 20 shillings richer.

"Pay up Fili!" I call after I help Bilbo onto Myrtle.

"No….fine." he grumbles. Fili knows whatever mine is his but he also knows that these 20 shillings I will guard them.

He throws me the pouch of coins and I catch them into my one hand and throw it up lightly in my hand. "Thank you."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Fee." I chirp and I give him a sly grin.

He just glares and rides ahead to be near Thorin.


	21. Chapter 21: Babysitting with Dwalin

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts!**

**Fili: 5**

**Kili: 3**

"And don't let them eat any sugar before dinner." Dis finishes giving the rules of babysitting to Dwalin who is babysitting for the night so Thorin and Dis can go to a dinner party that her friend is throwing.

"It's gonna be fine." Dwalin assures her before shutting the door and turning towards the two little dwarflings looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Dwa-lin let's play." Kili lisps.

"Well what yer want to play?"

"How about Dwarves and Dragons? We be the dwarves and you be the dragon." Fili pipes in.

"Ere ok um how yer play?" Dwalin asks.

"Like this." Kili squeals and jumps onto Dwalin's back while Fili grabs and hangs onto Dwalin's arms.

Dwalin quickly picks up on the game and starts to wrestle gently with the two little attacking dwarflings.

Soon Kili climbed onto Dwalin's shoulders and was pulling at the top of his head.

"Fee look! I'm on top of the dragon!" he calls to his older brother.

Then Dwalin feels a hard tug on his head and a small pain. "Oops." Says Kili's small voice.

Dwalin looks in the mirror and sees a whole chunk of hair in Kili's hand. Then he sees a huge spot in the middle of his head that is missing hair.

"Ummm I'm gonna go to bed now." Kili says and runs into his room.

"Uh me too!" Fili tells him and runs to his room.

He stands by the mirror touching his bald spot until he hears the door open.

"Dwalin! We are home!" he hears Thorin call.

Thorin and Dis walk into the living room and gasp.

"Dwalin what happened?" Dis questions and touches the bald spot.

"Dwarves and Dragons." He mutters.

"Dragons?" Thorin asks concern all over his face.

"It is a game the boys made up." Dis answers for her brother.

"Here is an extra ten shillings for the trouble." Thorin offers and hands him the extra money.

The next day Dwalin's whole top of his head was shaved to make it look better. Thorin and Dis felt so bad but Dwalin insisted that it was better and made him look his actual age. He never stopped loving those dwarflings though.


	22. Chapter 22: Tutor Trouble

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts! This was inspired by another story similar.**

**Fili: 9**

**Kili: 7**

I run towards Mister Fauin's house to pick up Kili. Mister Fauin is our tutor. He tutors me and Kili on an every other day schedule because the two of us together we get no work done.

Today Kili was being tutored today and I just finished helping Uncle Thorin at the forge and he said I can go pick Kili up. I run with all my might and soon the cottage is in view. I knock on the door and Fauin opens the door.

"Why hello Fili what can I do for you?" the old dwarf ask. His hazel eyes looking troubled while he rubs his graying beard.

"I am here to pick up Kili."

"Oh you just missed him lad. He set off home just 10 minutes ago." He tells.

That is strange. Kili isn't suppose to walk home alone and ever since the goblin attack he has been scared to be alone by himself without an adult dwarf near.

I nod and take off towards the forge to let uncle know. Something isn't right.

"Uncle! Uncle! I must talk to you!" I call as I near the forge.

Thorin walks out while wiping his hands.

"What Fili? I am very busy right now."

"Kili isn't at Fauin's. I went to pick him up and Fauin said that he went home by himself. You know Kili is afraid to be alone." I start to plead my case.

"That does not make sense. Go look for him. I'm going to try and finish up so I can look too." He tells me.

I nod and take off to look for young Kili.

**Kili**

I sit in the corner trembling. One minute we are learning fractions and the next he throws me in the basement and ties my hands together. I don't know why he is doing this to me.

I hear the door creak open and Master Fauin walks down.

"Your pesky brother has come looking for you. Stupid brat didn't think to look down here did he now?" he chuckles.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper.

"You are too spoiled, your brother and you. I had to watch my brother die in my arms. Your brother is going to have it worst. He is going to be missing a brother. Not knowing if he lives or has died when really he sits here." He snickers.

I feel tears stream down my face.

Kili! Hear my plea! Come rescue me!

**Fili**

As I run towards the forest I get a feeling in my stomach. A feeling that Kili is not in the forest but where he was suppose to be the whole time. Fauin's.

I take off towards his house and when I reach his house I sneak around the back and look in the window the is in the basement. In the basement sits Kili curled up against the wall his arms tied.

"Well what do we have here?"

I jump and spin around to see Fauin standing there.

"Come here so we can talk."

I just take off running towards the forge running as fast as my feet can carry me.

Uncle is leaving when I get there.

"He is in Fauin's basement tied up!" I cry.

"Fauin's?"

I just grab his hand and I start to drag him to the house.

I then hear a cry that belongs to Kili.

"Come on brat! I need to get yer out of here before that bastard shows up again."

I lose it and let out a cry and run to attack Fauin.

I punch and kick and pull until I feel big arms wrap around me and pull me off.

"That is enough Fili. Dwalin and I will deal with him now." Thorin says.

I look up and see that Dwalin has also arrived at the scene. I then see Kili and I run and hug him.

"Oh Kili." I murmur and stroke the back of his head.

"I was brave Fee. I only cried once." H sniffles.

"This the only time?"

"No, this is the second time."

"Why are you crying? Your safe now."

"I'm crying because I get to stay with you and Uncle Thorin. I love you."

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23: Teddy Bear

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts! **

**Fili: 6**

**Kili: 4**

Dis was just sitting in the kitchen sewing a new towel for her brother when a scream erupted. She dropped her needle and ran into her sons' room to see Kili crying on his bed holding his teddy bear that was now one arm short. Fili her older son was sitting on his bed with the bear arm in his hands.

Before Dis could inquire with what happened Kili runs and hugs her legs.

"Fili broke him!" he cries into her skirts.

"I didn't mean to do it!" Her eldest son pleads as he goes and hands the arm to her.

"Can you fix him?"

"Of course. Come young ones." She says and leads them to the living room where she finds her needle and thread and she starts to sew the bear back together. Kili sits next to her glaring daggers at his brother while Fili twiddles with his fingers.

Dis finally finishes sewing the arm and hands it to Kili. "Now be careful with him." He nods and runs into his room and slams the door.

Dis turns to her older son. "What happened?"

"We were playing and Kili wouldn't share so we started fighting and then it well it just tore off." He explains and hangs his head.

"Well you better be more careful. Now for picking a fight you should go and tend to your uncle's horse since he has been at the forge the whole day."

"Yes mother."

Dis goes back into the kitchen and she continues to sew the towel. There is never a quiet day in the Durin house.


	24. Chapter 24: Joining the Company

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts! **

**Fili: 26**

**Kili: 21**

Fili and I are in the kitchen fixing dinner for everyone when uncle walks into the room.

"Fili may I talk to you for a minute?" he asks.

Fili nods and they go into the living room together. I go to the door and put my ear to the door.

"Fili look I am leading a quest to reclaim Erebor. I am taking Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Oin and Gandalf. You know the wizard? Look my point is I want you to come with me. As my heir I feel it is right that you go on the quest to reclaim our homeland."

"Of course I want to come Uncle. I would be honored to travel with you to reclaim our homeland." He responds. "Everyone is going?"

"Almost everyone."

"Who is not going?" Fili questions.

"Your brother. Before you argue this is why. He is too young and I cannot let him go because it is too dangerous. I could not live with myself if he got hurt. He will stay in the Blue Mountains and we will send for him once the city is reclaimed." Thorin tells Fili.

"He would not like it. Being alone in the house for many months." My older brother defends me.

"He must deal. He will be looking out for our people who are staying in the Blue Mountains while we reclaim Erebor. He will be doing a honorable thing."

Fili sighs and I know that sigh. It is his defeated sigh.

I burst into the room. "I am not staying behind. I have proven myself multiple times in battle and I am also your heir. I can fight and go on this quest."

Thorin sighs. "Kili-."

"Don't Kili me. I am 71 years old and I can fend for myself! I am not a dwarfling anymore! I want to go and you know what I am not going to sit around and let you leave me out!" I yell.

Thorin looks at Fili and then me. "I am going to regret this but you just showed me you have the heart needed for this quest."

"So I can go?"

"Yes."

"Thank You!" I say and jump up and down and hug him. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Not a dwarfling." He mutters under his breath.

**Ok I have a challenge for everyone. I named this fanfic after a song. If you can name the name, artist and what movie the song is from you can help me co-write either this story or one of my other stories. Good Luck!**


	25. Chapter 25: Shoot the Apple

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts! **

**Fili: 11**

**Kili: 9**

"Ok Fee I need you to stand by that tree with this apple on your head." I tell my older brother.

"Why? What are you up to?" Fili questions and gives me a look.

"Nothing so quit whining and go stand over there with the apple on your head."

Fili sighs and grumbles a few things before doing as he is told.

"Now I am going to shoot the apple with an arrow and it will hit the tree." I explain.

"Are you sure that that is a good idea?" Fili asks now very worried for his safety.

"Just shut up and hold still."

I notch the arrow and pull the string back. I aim for the apple. I got to be careful otherwise I am going to hit Fili. I hear my uncle yelling at me in the distance but I block him out and I let go of the string. The arrow flies and hits its intended target. The apple hanging off the arrow stuck to the tree.

"Nice shot!" Fili calls and runs over.

"Kili! What were you thinking! You could have hit Fili!" Thorin scolds as he gets to us.

"I wouldn't hit Fili. I am too good and I never miss my target."

"I don't care just don't do it again. Mahal help me if your mother saw this." He says and looks at the sky.

"She did see uncle. She is always watching us." I say in a small voice.

"Yes she is and if she saw either one of you get hurt when I was supposed to be caring for you she will haunt me for the rest of my life!" he exclaims.

Fili and I giggle. "She would haunt you and kill you." Fili snickers.

"Well off to do your chores then. If I ever see a stunt pulled like this again you will be in huge trouble."

Needless to say Fili and I still did it we just made sure uncle was not around.

**Ok so Hammerhead won! Congrats! Now just private message me what story you want to help co write and we can start from there.**


	26. Chapter 26: Stone Giants

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts! **

**Fili: 23**

**Kili: 21**

"Look out!" Dwalin yells to us all. I look and see a big stone crashing into the mountain above us. I press myself against the mountain and squeeze Fili's hand.

"It's a thunder battle!" I hear Balin call out. Our mountain begins to suddenly shake and rocks start to fall and a crack starts to form right between Fili and me.

"Kili grab my hand!" Fili calls out to me but I just miss it. I watch my brother and half of the company get pulled one way while the other half of the company and I are pulled the other way. I sharp rock falls onto my forehead and leaves a cut running down my temple but I don't care. The one leg of our thunder giant hits a still mountain. We all run as quickly as possible to it and when we reach it we start to search for the other half of our company. I scan the horizon looking for a blonde haired dwarf. When I see Fili his leg of the stone giant is crashing into the mountain.

"NO!" I hear my uncle cry.

"No." I whisper.

My world goes numb and even after I hear Gloin call to us that they are alive I am still numb. I walk into the cave and Fili runs up to me.

"Thank Aule you are ok Kili. Oh you got cut let's take you to Oin." He says and takes my arm and starts to walk but I stand still. "Kili lets go."

"I almost lost you. I almost lost you Fee." I whisper. I lay down on my bedroll and stare at the wall. Fili lies beside me.

"You will never lose me. Never."

**Ok so Hammerhead won! Congrats! Now just private message me what story you want to help co write and we can start from there.**


	27. Chapter 27: Reading

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfics! Send me prompts! **

**Fili: 5**

**Kili: 4**

"Feeeeeeeeee! Feeeeeeeee!"

I groan. Kili will not shut up until I answer him. I go into our bedroom.

"What is it Kili?" I ask. I see him sitting on the bed with a book in his hand.

"Can you help me read it?" he asks in a small voice.

I make an inward sigh. I didn't feel like it but if I said no Kili would have his feelings hurt and then he will cry and then I will feel bad and spend all afternoon playing with him. Not that I didn't love him but I sometimes just want time to myself. Little kids are so difficult to care for. I was never little. I was always mature

"Alright Kili but just one book." I tell him and I climb into bed next to him.

"The Li-tt-le F-F. How do you say that word?" he asks me.

"Filly."

"That not right. You name is Fili and that not how it spelt." He challenges.

I then have a 20 minute argument with him on how filly and Fili are different yet sound the same.

"Now continue to read Kili." I say and rub my eyes.

"The Litt-le Filly that c-c-could." He stutters.

Kili continued to read the book for an hour even though it was only 10 pages. I had to help him sound out half of it and spend a good deal of time explaining why certain words looked different but sounded the same.

"Time for bed." Mother says as she opens the door.

I nod and go right under the covers exhausted from reading with Kili.

"Good night Kili."

"Night Mama."

"Good Night Fili." She says and kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you for being such a great big brother."

When she turns the light out for a few minutes it is silent.

"Fee will you read with me tomorrow?" he asks.

"Of course I will." I yawn and fall asleep.


End file.
